


Gute Menschen

by zungenleid



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dysfunctional Family, Family Dynamics, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), it's very alternate
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zungenleid/pseuds/zungenleid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beitrag für deutsch-bigbang 2014</p><p>Modern family-AU: Billy ist 17 Jahre alt und Barneys Adoptivsohn. Eines Tages gerät er in sehr große Schwierigkeiten (Drogenbarone und Co.) und Barney weiß weder ein noch aus - bis er sich an Lee wendet, der seit einem Jahr sein eigenes Ding macht. Gemeinsam müssen sie versuchen, Billy vor noch Schlimmerem zu bewahren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Danke an alle die sich mein Gejammer angehört haben. Ich liebe euch sehr. <3
> 
> Die spektakuläre Fanart von antares findet ihr [hier](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2516345)

Barney hat noch nie darüber nachgedacht, doch er vermisst die Zeiten, in denen es Telefone mit Strippen gegeben hat. Im Haus seiner Großmutter hatte das Fernsprechgerät seinen festen Platz in einer kleinen Nische des olivgrünen Flurs gehabt, auf einem Nussholztischchen aufgebahrt wie auf einem Altar. Ein selbst gehäkeltes kleines weißes Deckchen hatte die Tischplatte vor Kratzern durch den unhandlichen, schweren Plastikständer bewahrt und wenn ein Anruf kam, wurde das ganze Haus wach und stürzte in fiebriger Erwartung durch den Flur. 

Das einzige, was Barney jetzt erwartet, ist es, diesen Anruf zu verpassen, der ihn um vier Uhr morgens aus dem Bett geholt hat. Er hat dem Jungen bestimmt schon tausendmal gesagt, dass er das Telefon wieder auf die Ladestation im Flur stellen soll und Billy hat natürlich zum tausendsten Mal nicht auf ihn gehört und weil der Junge wie sonst auch wie ein Stein schläft, ist es Barney, der jetzt vom Flur ins Wohnzimmer stolpert und sich dabei den Fuß an der Kommode stößt.

Das Telefon klingelt weiter, als würde es Barney auslachen. 

Fluchend schaut er sich um. Auf dem Tisch direkt vor ihm liegt es nicht und auch nicht vor dem Fernseher oder auf der Fensterbank zwischen all dem Grünzeug. Vielleicht unter dem Sofa? Warum auch immer man da ein Telefon ablegen sollte, doch seit er das Ding einmal aus dem Gemüsefach im Kühlschrank gezogen hat, wundert ihn gar nichts mehr.

"Ich weiß, wer morgen statt Football zu schauen das Bad putzen wird!", faucht er als er sich mühsam hinkniet und unters Sofa schaut. 

Kein Telefon da. 

Doch das Klingeln geht weiter. Barney stöhnt voller Frustration und setzt sich auf. Wer auch immer ihn erreichen will, ist zumindest sehr hartnäckig, auch wenn Barney sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen kann, was so wichtig sein soll, dass es nicht bis zum nächsten Morgen warten kann (oder wenigstens bis in einer halben Stunde, dann hätte er schließlich sowieso aufstehen müssen).

Seufzend greift er nach der Rückenlehne der Couch, und zieht sich hoch, als seine Finger plötzlich zwischen die Polster rutschen und er auf einmal ein kleines vibrierendes, wie wild blinkendes und plärrendes Telefon in der Hand hält.

"Ha!", ruft Barney hocherfreut. Es ist vier Uhr drei, er hockt im Dunkeln auf dem Boden vor seiner Couch und das sind alles keine Gründe, um glücklich zu sein, doch wenigstens hat er das blöde Mistding endlich gefunden.

"Barney Ross", meldet er sich, obwohl er eigentlich ins Telefon schreien wollte, ob wer auch immer es ist vollkommen durchgeknallt sei. "Wer ist da?"

"Barney! Na endlich!" 

Eine aufgeregte hohe Frauenstimme. Barney hat keine Ahnung wer da spricht. 

"Hör mir zu, ein Streifenwagen ist unterwegs zu dir, lass sie nicht rein, okay, warte, bis ich komme…"

"Streifenwagen? Was zur Hölle… wer ist da?!"

"Lacy, hier ist Lacy!"

Lees alte Partnerin. Es ist anderthalb Jahre her, dass er ihren Namen zuletzt gehört hat und er verbindet nichts sonderlich Gutes mit ihr. Eifersucht hauptsächlich. Und endlosen Streit.

Bevor er fragen kann, warum sie ihn mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett klingelt, spricht sie weiter beinah hysterisch ins Telefon. 

"Hast du mich verstanden? Du darfst sie auf keinen Fall reinlassen, die werden dir alles auf den Kopf  
stellen, das dürfen sie nicht und…"

"Lacy! Wovon zum Teufel redest du?"

Er wollte gar nicht brüllen, wirklich nicht, aber es zeigt Wirkung, denn Lacy hält plötzlich inne und holt tief Luft. Barney hört ein Rauschen in der Leitung, undeutliches Stimmengemurmel und… Sirenen? 

Und endlich, endlich setzt sich Barneys schlaftrunkenes Hirn vollständig in Gang und er bekommt auf einmal keine Luft mehr.

"Ist was mit Lee?", fragt er, denn warum sonst sollte Lacy ihn anrufen, doch Lacy hört ihn nicht, ihre Stimme wird plötzlich undeutlich, sie ruft etwas von Absperrung und Spurensicherung, dann spricht sie wieder zu ihm, leise und hastig, als dürfe absolut niemand mitbekommen, dass sie mit ihm redet. Nach ein paar Augenblicken ist sie wieder in der Leitung, doch ihr Ton ist noch gepresster als vorher.

"Wir haben eine Leiche gefunden."

"Oh Gott. Lee…"

"Was? Nein, Lee geht‘s gut, wie kommst du… jetzt hör mir endlich zu!“ Lacys Stimme bricht, sie muss Luft holen. “Es geht um Billy."  
Barney sprintet los bevor Lacy den Namen richtig ausgesprochen hat. Er hechtet über die Couch, kracht in die Kommode, rennt durch den Flur, die Treppe hoch, reißt die Tür auf und dann steht er keuchend in Billys Zimmer.

Das Bett ist leer.

Aus dem Telefon ertönt Lacys Stimme. "…nicht Billy, hörst du, Barney, der Tote ist nicht Billy! Wir haben nur sein Motorrad neben der Leiche gefunden! Und wenn er nicht zuhause im Bett liegt, dann haben wir keine Ahnung, wo dein Junge steckt."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bei der Erstellung dieses Chapters wurden keine Comichelden verletzt.

Billy ist im letzten Jahr zwanzig Zentimeter gewachsen und seitdem redet niemand seiner Schulkameraden mehr mit ihm. Das hängt wahrscheinlich direkt miteinander zusammen. Er ist sich ziemlich, dass es sich einige Typen zweimal überlegen werden, ob sie ihn weiterhin als „Arschbaby“ und „Sohn von Schwuchteln“ bezeichnen sollen, wenn Billy ihnen theoretisch die Nase brechen könnte. 

Oder, wie im Fall von Daniel, auch praktisch.

Billy hat nämlich im gleichen Jahr mit Boxen angefangen.

Wenn er über den Schulhof geht, begleiten ihn hastig niedergeschlagene Augen, Sätze, die mitten im Wort ersterben und wütendes, kaltes Schweigen, das sich zwischen seine Schulterblätter bohrt und ihn zwingt, den Rücken gerade zu machen.

Es kümmert Billy nicht. So hat er wenigstens seine Ruhe und wenn er den ganzen Tag in der Schule den Mund hält, außer, wenn ihn einer der Lehrer anspricht, dann ist das seine Entscheidung. 

Ihm ist seit einem Jahr sowieso alles egal. 

In der Mittagspause läuft er wie jeden Tag quer über den Sportplatz bis hin zu den alten Tischtennisplatten aus Beton. Seit sich im Winter zwei große, tiefe Risse in beide Platten rein gefressen haben, verirrt sich niemand mehr in diese Ecke, sodass Billy ungestört sein Mittagessen verputzen und Musik hören kann. 

Manchmal hat er Lust, auf die Platten zu steigen, über den Schulzaun zu klettern und die Straße entlang zu laufen – nicht nach Hause, sondern in die andere Richtung, weit bis über die Stadtgrenzen hinaus, bis ihm seine Knie wie Blei vorkommen und er irgendwo, wo niemand lebt, auf die Erde sinkt und er erst nach einer ganzen langen Weile wieder aufstehen muss.

Hat er natürlich noch nie gemacht und auch jetzt setzt er sich bloß mit dem Rücken zum Zaun auf den kalten Beton und kramt in seiner Tasche nach der braunen Papiertüte, in die Barney zwei Äpfel und einen Schokoriegel gesteckt hat. Er hat ihm schon tausend Mal gesagt, dass er ihm kein Mittagsessen einpacken soll, schließlich ist Billy alt genug, um das selbst zu machen, doch Barney tut immer so, als hätte er spontan Alzheimer, wenn es um sowas geht.

„Ich kann auch in der Schulkantine essen!“, hat Billy mal versucht ihm zu erklären. Tut er natürlich nie, es macht schließlich keinen Spaß ganz allein an einem Tisch zu hocken, weil ihn alle anderen komisch finden, nur weil er den Mann, bei dem er wohnt, nicht mit „Dad“ sondern mit dem Vornamen anspricht. 

Barney hatte nur kurz von seinen Rechnungsbüchern aufgesehen und gegrinst. 

„Na klar. Als ob ich nicht genau wüsste, dass du jeden Cent in dein Motorrad steckst, egal ob’s um Benzin geht oder neue Felgen.“ 

„Von Benzin hab ich mehr als von den pappigen Makkaroni mit Käse in der Schule“, erklärte Billy und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, weil das ein ziemlich grandioses Argument war, wie er fand. 

Selbstverständlich brachte das Barney nur noch mehr zum Lachen.

„Sicher, Junge. Was werd ich glücklich sein, wenn eines Tages dein Motorrad allein nach Hause fährt, weil du vor lauter Hunger vom Sitz gefallen bist. Aber wenn es dich wirklich so stört, dann lass das Essen einfach stehen. Vielleicht lern ich es ja irgendwann.“

Genau zweimal hat er daraufhin die Tüte stehen lassen, doch danach hat er es einfach nicht mehr über sich gebracht. Barney hat sowieso schon viel zu viel für ihn getan, und weil Billy nicht vorhat, sein Leben noch weiter zu ruinieren, isst er brav sein Mittagessen.

Und wenn er ehrlich sein soll, dann hat er tatsächlich jeden Tag einen Bärenhunger und die zwei Äpfel heute reichen fast nicht aus. 

Gerade als er den Schokoriegel aus der gelben Verpackung wickelt, sieht er aus dem Augenwinkel, wie zwei Leute vom Kiesweg am Rande des Sportplatzes abbiegen und direkt auf die Tischtennisplatten zusteuern. 

Billy lässt die Hände sinken. Sein Magen knurrt protestierend, doch er ignoriert ihn und setzt sich gerade hin, während die beiden – ein Junge und ein Mädchen – langsam aber stetig näher kommen.

Was soll das? 

Er weiß nicht, wie er reagieren soll, weil er seit Ewigkeiten mit niemandem außer Barney oder seinem Boxtrainer gesprochen hat, schon gar nicht mit Leuten von seiner Schule. 

Was wollen sie von ihm? 

Die Schritte des Jungen werden langsamer, doch das Mädchen geht zielstrebig weiter, die Augen fest auf Billy gerichtet. Hier hinten gibt es nichts außer einer Menge Gestrüpp, das die Garten-AG ab und zu mal niedermäht, ohne dass da je etwas bei herumkommt, und eben Billys Festung der Einsamkeit (ihm ist noch kein besserer Name dafür eingefallen. Dass er überhaupt einen Namen für diese drei Quadratmeter Beton hat, sollte ihm wahrscheinlich zu denken geben, doch was soll man sonst machen, die Mittagspause ist lang und er mag Superman).

„Hi“, sagt er atemlos, als die beiden direkt vor ihm stehen bleiben. Er hat keine Ahnung, was er machen soll, während sein Herz ihm bis zum Hals klopft also starrt er dem Mädchen, das ihn mit festen Blick fixiert, direkt in die Augen. 

Innerhalb von Sekunden fallen ihm ein paar schreckliche Geschichten zu den beiden Gesichtern ein und sein Blick springt, ohne dass er es will, zu den mageren Unterarmen des Jungen, die mit weißlichen, punktförmigen Narben übersät sind.

Wenn es irgendwen an dieser Schule gibt, der noch heftiger verspottet wird als Billy selbst, dann sind es diese beiden dürren, bleichen Gestalten vor ihm, ein oder zwei Jahre jünger als er. Jeder in der Schule und wahrscheinlich in der ganzen Stadt weiß von den Drogen und von den Diebstählen im Supermarkt, von den Sozialstunden und den Therapien, von den Pflegefamilien. Niemand redet mit ihnen, nicht mal die Lehrer, und Billy will sich gar nicht vorstellen, was die beiden jeden Morgen in ihren Spinden finden müssen (auch wenn es wahrscheinlich die gleichen toten Ratten und Petrischalen mit verschimmelten Experimenten sind, wie ab und zu noch bei Billy). 

„Hi“, sagt das Mädchen da und Billy zuckt zusammen, reißt den Blick weg, doch er sieht noch wie der Junge hastig an den Ärmeln seines zerschlissenen grauen Pullovers zerrt, bis sie fast seine gesamten Hände einhüllen. Er überragt das Mädchen um einen halben Kopf, doch er scheint trotzdem mühelos unter die Kapuze ihrer Sweatshirtjacke zu passen. 

Das Mädchen fängt an zu grinsen und sieht dabei so angespannt aus, als würden ihre Wangen einen Expander auseinander zerren. „Ich bin Cassie. Und das ist Tommy.“

„Ich kenn euch“, erklärt Billy eilig, obwohl er nicht weiß, ob das gut oder schlecht ist. Es fühlt sich so schrecklich ungewohnt an mit Leuten zu sprechen, und wahrscheinlich macht er alles falsch, denn Cassie zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Oh“, sagt sie. „Hätte nicht gedacht, dass sich das so schnell rumspricht.“ Immer noch angestrengt grinsend streckt sie den Zeigefinger aus und piekt sich selbst in den Bauch. „Man sieht doch noch gar nichts.“

Billy öffnet den Mund, doch er kapiert erst ein paar Augenblicke später, was sie meint. Schlagartig wird er nervös und das viel zu breite Lächeln, das Cassie ihm zuwirft, wirkt plötzlich ziemlich frech, als wolle sie ihm sagen „Frag nach, wenn du dich traust“.

Er traut sich nicht. 

Er kennt diesen Blick, diese ganze Haltung eigentlich nur vom Boxen, wenn er Typen gegenübersteht, die das Doppelte wiegen und ihn aus der Reserve locken wollen. Dass sich Cassie, die Billy gerade mal bis zur Brust geht, jetzt genau so benimmt, kann ja nur heißen, dass sie noch ein Ass im Ärmel hat und Billy hat überhaupt keine Lust, herauszufinden, was das sein könnte. Er legt keinen Wert auf irgendwelchen Ärger.

Umständlich räuspert er sich und legt den Schokoriegel so ordentlich wie es nur geht neben seinen Oberschenkel. 

„Sorry“, sagt er, obwohl er nicht so genau erklären kann, weswegen, doch Cassies zum Zerreißen gespanntes Grienen wird plötzlich sanfter. Sie sieht relativ durchschnittlich aus, nicht besonders hübsch, mit eingefallenen Wangen und strähnigem Haar und ihre dunkle Haut glänzt vor Schweiß, obwohl es recht kühl ist. Tommy hingegen, der genau so mager ist, wie Cassie, zittert wie Espenlaub und hat seine rotgeränderte Augen fest auf den Boden direkt vor Billys Füßen gerichtet. Er sieht aus, als wünsche er sich weit weg und Billy kann es ihm nicht verübeln. 

„Ich weiß, was du meinst“, sagt Cassie da, ganz so, als hätten sie bereits mehr als fünf ungeschickte Worte miteinander gewechselt. „Es geht um die Drogen, nicht wahr? Aber das weiß ja jeder in der Schule.“ 

„Ja“, macht Billy, weil ihm sonst nichts einfällt. Er bemüht sich, Cassie anzuschauen, doch er hat Angst davor, dass sein Blick vielleicht wieder an einen Ort gleiten könnte, der genau so tabu ist, wie Tommys Arme oder Cassies Bauch. Also legt er den Kopf schief, rutscht auf der Platte hin und her und tut so, als würde ihn der Anblick seines Schokoriegels jedes Mal aufs Neue wieder fesseln. „Kann schon sein.“

Ein paar Herzschläge lang sagt niemand etwas, dann holt Tommy tief Luft

„Hast du… ein Problem damit?“, fragt er zögerlich.

Billy fällt auf, dass er keine Ahnung hat, worüber sie gerade eigentlich reden oder womit genau er eigentlich ein Problem haben soll. Damit, dass sie mit ihm reden? Mit Drogen so im Allgemeinen? 

Er ist wirklich nicht gut in solchen Dingen und deshalb schüttelt er auch nur hastig den Kopf.

„Nein“, sagt er. „Glaube nicht.“

„Glaubst du’s oder weißt du’s?“, fragt Cassie sofort zurück und klingt dabei genauso wie Miss Chan, die Physiklehrerin.

„Keine Ahnung“, antwortet Billy hilflos, genauso wie im Unterricht bei Miss Chan.

Cassie runzelt die Stirn.

„Bist du dämlich, oder so?“

„Cas!“ Tommy streckt den Arm aus und legt ihr von hinten seine Hand auf die Schulter. Sie sehen aus wie ein Ehepaar auf einem alten Schwarzweißfoto, findet Billy, irgendwie gespenstisch und es hilft auch nicht, dass Cassie kein einziges Mal den Blick von ihm abwendet, als sie nach Tommys Hand greift und sie sanft drückt. 

„Sorry“, sagt sie mürrisch und meint wahrscheinlich „Bist selbst schuld, du Idiot.“ 

Billy kann damit leben. 

Er kann sogar ein bisschen drüber lachen, was ihm in der Mittagspause so gut wie noch nie mit irgendetwas passiert ist. Tommy lächelt erschöpft zurück.

Cassie zeigt wieder ihr Expander-Grinsen und plötzlich bricht das Eis in Billys Kehle und reißt die ganze Nervosität mit sich fort.

„Wie wärs, wenn wir noch mal anfangen“, sagt er laut, streckt die Hand aus und steht von der Tischtennisplatte auf. „Hi, mein Name ist Billy. Freut mich, euch kennenzulernen, Cassie und Tommy.“

Über Cassies Gesicht flirrt absolutes Misstrauen, doch dann zuckt sie die Schultern und legt ihre schmale, dünne Hand in Billys. Tommy lächelt.  
„Hi, Billy. Wir brauchen deine Hilfe.“


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recherche wurde zugunsten von Feels über Bord geworfen. Und ein Anker hinterher geschmissen.

Barney sitzt auf Billys ordentlich gemachtem Bett und schaut zu, wie ein halbes Dutzend Polizisten mit Handschuhen jedes kleine Fitzelchen von Billys Leben aus den Regalen und Schubladen zerren. 

Die Schränke sind durchwühlt, die dreckigen Teller, die der Junge immer in seinem Zimmer stehen lässt, bis sie praktisch von selbst in die Küche laufen, wurden in Plastiktüten geschoben, die Kartons voller alter Automagazine (und zwei Playboy-Heften) liederlich auf dem Boden verteilt und ein Mann hat Billys Laptop angeworfen und kramt auf dem Schreibtisch nach einem möglichen Passwortzettel.

„Hat Ihr Adoptivsohn Zugang zu Schusswaffen, Mister Ross?“, fragt ihn einer der Männer, ein älterer Kerl mit schwarzen Haaren.

Barney dreht sich mühsam mit dem gesamten Oberkörper zu dem Polizisten hin und schaut ihm ins Gesicht. Er weiß nicht, was er erwartet. Mitleid vielleicht, oder eine Erklärung dafür, warum Billy, warum sein Sohn an diesem Mittwochmorgen um sechs Uhr früh nicht in seinem Bett liegt, damit Barney ihn wecken kann. Es ergibt keinen Sinn, dass zwei Streifenwagen vor seinem Haus stehen, deren grelles Blaulicht in kurzen, harten Abständen durch das Zimmerfenster aufblitzt. Barney hat Mühe zu begreifen, was hier vor sich geht und auf dem Gesicht des Mannes findet er nur Übermüdung und grenzenlose Langeweile. Es gesellt sich sogar Ungeduld dazu, als er Barney einen finsteren Blick zuwirft und sagt: „Mister Ross? Ich hab Sie was gefragt.“

Barney will aufspringen und ihn schütteln, ihn anbrüllen, ihn fragen, was sie mit seinem Kind gemacht haben, warum Lacy ihm ein Foto unter die Nase gehalten hat, von Billys Motorrad auf dem blutige Handabdrücke zu sehen sind und wo sein Junge ist, sein guter, großer, stiller Junge.

„Nein“, murmelt er stattdessen. „Billy hat keinen Zugang zu Schusswaffen.“

„Aber Sie haben welche im Haus, oder?“, bohrt der Mann weiter.

Barney denkt an die graue Stahlkiste in der engen Kammer unter der Treppe, tief verborgen unter alten Mänteln, Umzugskartons und uralten Ordnern voller Berichten über Einsätze, die er gar nicht besitzen dürfte, da sie offiziell nie stattgefunden haben. Die Kiste ist gesichert mit drei Schlössern und er hat Billy nie davon erzählt. 

„Nein“, sagt er und schaut dem Polizisten direkt ins Gesicht. Endlich baut sich ein bisschen Wut in seinem Bauch auf, quält sich langsam durch die panische Angst in seinem Herzen nach oben in seinen Mund. „Was soll das alles? Sie haben mir erzählt, dass der Tote erstochen wurde.“

Der Mann zuckt die Achseln. „Wir müssen allen Möglichkeiten nachgehen“, sagt er, in einem Ton als würde er über das Wetter reden.  
Barney schießt wutentbrannt in die Höhe, doch bevor er noch irgendetwas sagen kann, ruft einer der Polizisten quer durchs Zimmer.

„Boss? Wir haben hier was.“

Der Polizist vor Barney dreht sich um und schaut seinen Kollegen an, der etwas in die Höhe hält. Barney erkennt es nicht sofort, doch er ist sich sicher, dass, was auch immer es ist, in keinster Weise beweist, dass sein Junge irgendwen ermordet hat.

Der Kollege tritt vor.

In seinen Händen hält er einen kleinen billigen Pokal aus goldfarbenem Metall. „Erster Platz bei den Regionalmeisterschaften im Schwergewicht“ steht drauf, die Schrift ist mittlerweile schwarz angelaufen. 

„Aha“, sagt der Polizist, der Barney verhört hat, in einem Ton, als habe man ihm soeben die blutbedeckte Tatwaffe in der Faust eines Mörders vorgehalten. 

„Der Junge geht zum Boxen“, erklärt Barney fassungslos. Er hat es offensichtlich mit Idioten zu tun. „Das ist alles.“

„Er wäre also theoretisch in der Lage, jemanden mit bloßen Händen kaltzumachen, ja?“

„Mein Junge ist kein Mörder!“

„Werden wir sehen“, sagt der Mann völlig desinteressiert, doch bevor Barney ihn am Kragen packen und durch das Fenster werfen kann, erscheint Lacy im Türrahmen.

„Ba- ich meine, Mister Ross?“, fragt sie zögerlich. „Könnten Sie kurz mitkommen?“

Er spürt das selbstgefällige Feixen auf dem Gesicht des Mannes, er weiß, dass es da ist, obwohl er sich längst umgedreht hat und auf Lacy zu stapft. 

„Was ist?“, fragt er, schärfer als beabsichtigt, doch Lacy schüttelt bloß den Kopf und bedeutet ihm, still zu sein. Hastig sieht sie sich um und deutet dann auf die Tür zu Barneys Schlafzimmer. 

„Da rein“, flüstert sie und kaum haben sie den Raum betreten, schließt sie rasch und fest die Tür.

„Würdest du mir endlich sagen, was hier los ist!“, faucht Barney, als sie sich wieder zu ihm umdreht. „Antworte mir!“

„Ich hab dir gesagt, du sollst sie nicht reinlassen!“, knurrt Lacy zurück. Ihr Kopf ruckt wieder zur Tür, als müsse sie sichergehen, dass niemand im Flur steht und sie belauscht. „Warum hast du nicht auf mich gehört?“

Er weiß nicht, was er ihr antworten soll. Dass er nicht mehr klar denken konnte? Dass die Polizisten bereits an der Tür klingelten, als er noch in Billys Zimmer stand und das Telefon gegen die Wand geschleudert hat? Barney senkt stöhnend den Kopf.

„Was wird hier gespielt, Lace?“, fragt er leise. „Wo ist mein Junge?“

Die Frage brennt wie Feuer auf seiner Zunge und obwohl es völlig wahnwitzig ist, hofft er, dass Lacy eine Antwort für ihn hat und sie ihm die bisher nur aus unbekannten Gründen vorenthalten hat. 

Doch Lacy seufzt bloß und zieht die Mütze von ihrem braunen Haar. Sie sieht aus, als sei sie seit Tagen nicht ins Bett gekommen, was völlig normal ist für Polizisten, wie Barney weiß und obwohl Lacy und er ein… angespanntes Verhältnis haben, tut sie ihm leid. 

„Ich weiß es nicht, Barney“, sagt Lacy nach einem weiteren raschen Blick zur Zimmertür. „Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass er sich bei dir gemeldet hat.“

Barney schüttelt ungeduldig den Kopf und zerrt das Handy aus seiner Jeanstasche (das Haustelefon liegt in Einzelteilen im Müll). Keine neuen Nachrichten. Er könnte noch einmal anrufen, doch er bezweifelt, dass Billy ausgerechnet bei seinem fünfzigsten Versuch rangehen würde. 

„Scheiße“, sagt Lacy leise und fährt sich durchs Haar. 

„Große Scheiße“, erwidert Barney. Immerhin da sind sie sich einig. „Also, was soll ich hier?“ Er deutet in seinem eigenen Schlafzimmer umher als stünde er in einem Kerker. „Was willst du mir sagen?“ Als Lacy nicht antwortet, fährt er wütend fort. „Komm schon, Lace. Was hätte es gebracht, mich zu warnen, wenn du jetzt nicht auspackst? Warum durchsuchen sechs Männer Billys Zimmer, obwohl sie sich ‚nur mal kurz umsehen‘ wollten?“

Lacy seufzt, doch sie sieht nicht wütend aus, trotz seines ruppigen Tons, sondern eher so, als habe sie Mitleid mit Barney. „Du merkst selbst, dass hier nicht alles nach Plan läuft, oder?“ 

Barney verdreht die Augen. „Was du nicht sagst.“

Lacy geht nicht darauf ein. Sie schaut wieder zur Tür, dann strafft sie die Schultern.

„Was ich dir jetzt sage, bleibt unter uns, verstanden?“ 

Barney verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und schaut ihr ins Gesicht. Er spürt die Wut in seinem Bauch und seinen verspannten Schultern. Sie löst Stück für Stück die Panik auf, doch es wird noch eine ganze Weile dauern, bis er so klar und kalt denken kann, wie es die Situation erfordert. Barney kennt das, noch aus seinen Tagen im tiefsten Dschungel, er weiß, dass er diese lähmende Angst sich austoben lassen muss, ehe er weitermachen kann. Was er jetzt braucht, sind so viele Informationen wie möglich. 

„Verstanden“, sagt er und Lacy runzelt die Stirn.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“

„Sicher. Erzähl schon.“

„Okay.“ Sie holt tief Luft, schaut erneut zur Tür. „Der Tote, den wir gefunden haben, lag in der Nähe des Hafens, in einer ziemlich üblen Gegend. Wir vermuten, dass sich Billy aus irgendeinem Grund mit diesem Mann getroffen hat-“

„Warum Billy? Das Motorrad hätte jemand stehlen können“, unterbricht Barney sie, doch er weiß, dass es sinnlos ist. Lacy schenkt ihm ein müdes Lächeln.

„Wir haben sein Portemonnaie gefunden, in seiner Jacke. Und sofern nicht jemand seine Jacke und sein Motorrad gestohlen hat, müssen wir davon ausgehen, dass es wirklich Billy war.“ 

Barney seufzt – und nickt. Lacy sieht aus, als wolle sie noch mehr sagen, ihn vielleicht darauf aufmerksam machen, dass es nicht gerade für Billys Unschuld spricht, dass er nicht in seinem Bett liegt oder er eine Nachricht hinterlassen hat, doch sie lässt es bleiben. 

„Jedenfalls ergab sich aus diesem Treffen vermutlich ein Handgemenge. Wir können noch nicht genau sagen, was passiert ist, aber es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass sich der Mann selbst ins Herz gestochen hat.“ 

Auch hier kann Barney nichts anderes machen als zu nicken, obwohl es ihm eiskalt den Rücken runter läuft.

„Mein Junge ist kein Mörder“, wiederholt er trotzdem. Lacy zuckt zusammen und wirft ihm einen mitleidigen Blick zu, der Barney fast ins Grab bringt.

„Ich weiß“, sagt sie leise. „Und ich sage auch nicht, dass Vorsatz dahinter steckte. Doch bisher haben wir nichts als einen Toten und vermutlich Billys Fingerabdrücke auf dem Messer.“

Das kann nicht sein, schießt es Barney durch den Kopf, das kann einfach nicht sein. Er schaut erneut auf sein Handy, bis ihm die Uhrzeitanzeige auffällt. Vor kaum zehn Stunden saß er noch mit Billy zusammen am Küchentisch und hat sich gefragt, warum der Junge so wenig isst. 

Was ist nur passiert, um Gottes Willen?

„Der Tote“, fragt Barney und hat Mühe, die Zunge zu bewegen. „Was ist das für einer?“

Wenn Lacy vorher unglücklich aussah, so wirkt sie nun schlagartig verzweifelt. Sie presst die Mütze zwischen den Fingern zusammen und schaut überall hin, nur nicht in Barneys Gesicht.

„Er… der Mann war Drogendealer.“

„Was?!“

„Es tut mir leid!“, beeilt sich Lacy zu sagen, doch Barney hört gar nicht mehr hin. Diese ganze Geschichte wird immer abstruser. Was kommt als nächstes? Dass Billy Waffen und Menschen ins Land schmuggelt?

„Billy nimmt keine Drogen“, sagt Barney in einem Ton als würde er einen Eid schwören (er würde, wenn er müsste), doch seine Hoffnung, Lacy damit überzeugen zu können, wird bitterlich enttäuscht. Ihr fast panischer Blick verwandelt sich nämlich plötzlich in eine Art kühles, professionelles Mitleid. 

„Das hör ich ziemlich oft“, sagt sie leise. „Und meistens stimmt es nicht.“ Barney schnaubt, doch bevor er etwas sagen kann, hebt Lacy die Hand und unterbricht ihn. „Schon gut. Ich glaube, dass du Recht hast. Lee hätte das sowieso nie zugelassen.“

Ein gequälter Laut entweicht Barneys Mund und auf einmal kann er es nicht mehr ertragen, Lacy ins Gesicht zu schauen. 

„Lee…ist nicht mehr hier. Schon lange nicht“, bringt er mühsam hervor und presst die Lippen fest aufeinander. Was will er damit sagen? Dass Barney seit einem Jahr nicht mehr in der Lage ist, zu seinem Sohn durchzudringen? Dass er keine Ahnung hat, was Billy außerhalb vom Boxen macht und dass ihm natürlich der getriebene, verlorene Ausdruck in seinen Augen aufgefallen ist? Dass er sich genau daran erinnern kann, wie der Junge in den ersten paar Monaten nach der Trennung jedes Mal hochgeschreckt ist, wenn plötzlich die Haustür aufging und doch nur Tool davor stand?

All die Angst, die Zweifel und die Schuld, die sich das letzte Jahr über angesammelt haben, prügeln sich seine Kehle hinauf und randalieren hinter seinen Zähnen, wollen raus, doch ihm fallen nicht einmal Worte ein, die er brüllen könnte. Er hat wirklich gedacht, er sei drüber hinweg und jetzt braucht es bloß eine beiläufige Erwähnung seines Namens und schon will Barney auf die Erde sinken und schreien, bis er in Ohnmacht fällt. 

„Ich weiß“, sagt Lacy da, und obwohl sie nicht leiser spricht als vorher, hat Barney Mühe, sie über den Wirbelsturm in seinem Kopf zu verstehen. „Er hat mir gesagt, dass…“

„Was hat das mit Billy zu tun?“, unterbricht er Lacy harsch und obwohl ihm sein Ton sofort Leid tut, entschuldigt er sich nicht. Wie kann sie es wagen, von Lee zu sprechen, als ob die ganze Sache nicht schon schlimm genug wäre. 

Als sie die Augen verdreht, ignoriert er es, doch er weiß, dass er wahrscheinlich endgültig jede Chance auf eine freundschaftliche Beziehung zu ihr zerstört hat. Er freut sich nicht darüber. 

„Wie dem auch sei“, sagt Lacy. „Dieser Drogendealer ist einer der bekanntesten in der Stadt. Wir sind ihm seit Monaten auf der Spur, doch wir konnten ihm nie etwas nachweisen und erst vor ein paar Wochen konnten wir eine Verbindung zwischen ihm und Jean Vilain herstellen.“

„Vilain?“

„Ja. Er besitzt mehrere Geschäfte und Restaurants hier in der Stadt, daher kennst du den Namen. Er ist außerdem die größte Nummer in der Unterwelt und macht unglaubliche Gewinne mit dem Drogengeschäft.“

Lacy hält inne, und obwohl es Barney in den Fingern juckt, sie an den Schultern zu packen und zu schütteln, damit sie endlich zur Sache kommt, hält er sich zurück. Sie setzt gerade ihren Job aufs Spiel, für ihn und Billy, und dafür kann er dankbar sein, auch wenn ihm eher danach ist, sie anzubrüllen. Er versucht stattdessen darüber nachzudenken, dass in seinem Haus plötzlich Wörter wie ‚Drogen‘ und ‚Mord‘ fallen und das nicht nur, weil das Crime-Special im Fernsehen läuft. Er hat Blutlachen vor Augen, und zwar eine ganze Menge mehr als auf Billys Motorrad zu sehen waren. Eigentlich hat er gedacht, dass das alles hinter ihm liegt – und dass Billy jemals in so etwas hineingezogen würde, hätte er sich nie träumen lassen. 

Barney senkt den Kopf und stöhnt lautlos. Die Panik wird ihn noch eine Weile länger begleiten, so viel ist sicher. 

„Jedenfalls sollte in zwei Tagen ein großer Deal über die Bühne gehen“, fährt Lacy da fort, „und der Tote war der Mittelsmann. Und auch die einzige Spur, die wir bis gestern hatten.“

Sie beißt sich auf die Lippen und wirft Barney einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. „Die Stimmung ist nicht gut. Der Distrikt braucht ein bisschen gute Presse“, murmelt sie. „Deswegen sind die anderen auch so erpicht darauf, irgendwas zu finden, was Billy belasten könnte. Wenn wir schon keinen Drogenboss dingfest machen können, dann…“

„Dann wenigstens einen jugendlichen Totschläger und Mörder“, beendet Barney den Satz für sie. Er erschreckt sich zu Tode, als er seine eigenen Worte hört, so als sei er schon selbst fest davon überzeugt, dass Billy schuldig ist. 

Sein Junge ist kein Mörder.

„Gibt keine schlechte Publicity, was, Lacy?“

Lacy schluckt seinen bissigen Ton ohne ein Wort, nickt bloß und schaut betreten zu Boden. 

„Es sind gute Leute da draußen“, wispert sie. „Wirklich. Sie sind nur… nervös.“

„Wär mir nie aufgefallen.“

„Barney, bitte! Ich versuche dir zu helfen! Und momentan bin ich die Einzige, die das will!“

„Wirklich?“ Er kann nicht mehr. Er ist am Ende mit den Nerven. Sein Junge ist weg, seine ganze Welt ist gerade auseinandergebrochen und jetzt sagt ihm die Frau, auf die er zwei Jahre lang eifersüchtig war, dass sie seine einzige Chance auf Rettung ist. „Dann schaff deine verdammten Leute aus meinem Haus, damit ich rausgehen und meinen Jungen suchen kann!“

Die Worte haben kaum seinen Mund verlassen, als ihm plötzlich klar wird, dass das das Dümmste war, was er hätte sagen können. Er starrt Lacy an, reißt die Hände hoch, um sie zu beschwichtigen, doch zu seinem allergrößten Erstaunen sieht sie nicht geschockt aus, eher… resigniert. 

„Ihr seid doch alle gleich, ihr Vollidioten“, murmelt sie und greift in ihre Westentasche, um ihr Notizbuch hervorzuziehen.  
Barney wirft ihr einen fragenden Blick zu, aber sie ignoriert ihn und kritzelt stattdessen etwas in ihr Buch, verschließt den Stift sorgfältig und reißt das Blatt mit einem Ruck aus dem Heft heraus. 

„Ich weiß, dass es völlig egal ist, was ich dir jetzt sage, du wirst sowieso dein eigenes Ding machen“, erklärt sie leise. „Aber ich bitte dich trotzdem, nein ich flehe dich an, was auch immer ihr tut, was auch immer ihr anstellt, um Billy zu finden: sorgt dafür, dass er sich umgehend stellt, verstanden? Er hat die besten Chancen, wenn er so schnell wie möglich zu uns kommt. Ein paar Stunden verängstigtes Rumrennen lassen sich wegerklären, okay, aber auch nicht mehr als das. Bringt ihn zu mir, wenn ihr ihn gefunden habt, versprich mir das!“

Sie starrt ihn durchdringend an und Barney weiß, dass sie Recht hat, doch er kann sich nicht auf das Versprechen einlassen, nicht nach dem, was sie ihm gerade über die Absichten ihrer Kollegen eröffnet hat. 

Also schluckt er schwer und fragt: „Wen meinst du mit ‚ihr‘?“

Lacy seufzt und dann, mit einer Geste als würde das gegen alles gehen, was sie für gut und richtig hält, öffnet sie die Faust, in der das Papier liegt und hält es Barney unter die Nase.

Darauf steht Lees neue Adresse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schwarz ist das neue Schwarz

Billy liegt im Bett und starrt an die Decke. Er war in seinem ganzen Leben noch nicht so aufgeregt wie an diesem Abend und obwohl er einen Funkwecker mit Digitalanzeige neben seinem Kopfkissen stehen hat, glaubt er trotzdem, ein nerviges, wahnsinniges langsames Ticken zu hören, das ungefähr so penetrant ist wie ein Zahnarztbohrer. 

Er hat noch fast drei Stunden Zeit bevor er losfahren muss und eigentlich hätte er vor diesem Ausflug gern noch ein bisschen geschlafen, er muss schließlich fit sein, wenn er Cassie und Tommy begleitet. Doch er hat nicht damit gerechnet, wie unglaublich schnell sein Herz klopfen würde, sobald er sich ins Bett legt und an das Gespräch auf dem Schulhof zurückdenkt.

Nachdem sie sich noch einmal alle vorgestellt hatten, war Cassie direkt zur Sache gekommen.

Sie bräuchten Begleitschutz, hatte sie erklärt. Jemanden, der sie und Tommy an einem bestimmten Ort träfe, dort Wache hielte, während die beiden beschäftigt waren und sie anschließend wieder zu Hause absetzen würde. Ein Bodyguardjob, hatte Tommy hinzugefügt, und ob Billy sich so etwas vorstellen könne? 

Klar könne er, sagte Cassie, er ginge doch wohl nicht zum Boxen, weil ihm die Shorts so gefielen, oder?

Billy hatte nur gegrinst. 

„Hab ich noch nie gemacht“, gab er zu. „Aber wofür braucht ihr überhaupt einen Bodyguard?“

„Weil es gefährlich werden könnte, du Trottel, warum wohl sonst?“

„Cassie…“

„Ist doch wahr!“

Zugegeben, das war auch nicht das gewesen, was Billy hatte wissen wollen, doch er hatte da noch nicht ganz begriffen, dass Cassie niemals um den heißen Brei herumredete sondern immer ganz direkte Worte bevorzugte. Tommy war ein bisschen diplomatischer, doch er war entweder zu schüchtern oder kam bei Cassie zu selten zu Wort, als dass er hätte erklären können, worum genau es ging. 

Billy konnte damit umgehen, fand er, und dann bemerkte er voller Schrecken, dass Cassie ihn ein bisschen an Lee erinnerte. Das war ein ziemlicher schmerzhafter Gedanke und er verdrängte ihn rasch.

„Okay, dann anders gefragt: vor wem soll ich euch beschützen?“

„Einem… Typen“, sagte Tommy. „Wir schulden ihm Geld.“

„Unserem Dealer“, fügte Cassie ungefragt hinzu. Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Sag doch einfach, wie es ist, er wird es sich doch sowieso zusammen reimen können, oder, Billy?“

„Schon“, erwiderte Billy und das seltsame Kribbeln in seinem Bauch erstarb mit einem Mal und fiel wie Blei in seinen Magen. „Wenn… wenn ihr mich nur dabei haben wollt, um neue Drogen zu kaufen, dann komme ich nicht mit“, sagte er mit fester Stimme. Okay, er war kein sonderlich guter Mensch, aber auch er hatte noch ein paar Prinzipien und das strikte Ablehnen von Drogen gehörte dazu. 

Zu seiner Überraschung lachte Cassie und selbst Tommy grinste.

„Alter, das haben wir bisher auch ganz gut ohne dich hinbekommen“, sagte Cassie und schnappte sich blitzschnell den Schokoriegel. „Isst du den noch?“

„Anscheinend nicht.“

„Sehr schön.“ Sie riss eilig die Verpackung auf und versenkte die Zähne in der weichen Karamellmasse. Billy hat noch nie einen Menschen schnurren hören, nur weil er Süßigkeiten aß. Was für ein komisches Mädchen, dachte er, doch dann schlug Cassie die Augen auf, hielt Tommy die Hälfte des Riegels hin und fixierte Billy mit ihrem harten Blick. 

„Wir sind clean, merk dir das“, zischte sie kalt. „Und wir wollen nur unsere Schulden begleichen, damit der Typ uns endlich in Ruhe lässt. Dealer reagieren nicht so gut, wenn ihre Kundschaft abspringt, verstanden?“ 

„Verstanden“, sagte Billy. „Und wenn ihr ihm einfach nicht sagen würdet, dass ihr … clean seid?“

Cassie begann zu knurren, doch Tommy legte ihr plötzlich die Hand in den Nacken. „Wir wollen nichts riskieren, weißt du“, erklärte er sanft. „Wir werden es ihm natürlich nicht sagen, doch er wird sich wundern, dass wir keinen neuen Stoff kaufen wollen, verstehst du?“

„Ja.“ Das verstand er tatsächlich. Er wünschte sich plötzlich, dass er noch einen zweiten Schokoriegel dabei gehabt hätte, doch stattdessen lächelte er den beiden so freundlich es ging zu. „Ich brauch wohl nicht zu fragen, warum ihr nicht zur Polizei geht, oder?“

„Nein“, meinte Cassie finster. „Das wäre nämlich eine ziemlich dämliche Frage.“

„Hab ich mir gedacht.“ Billy legte den Kopf schief. „Ich sags nur ungern, aber ich wirklich noch nie als Bodyguard ge-… gearbeitet. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich euch beschützen könnte, wenn euer Dea… ich meine, wenn der Mann euch bedrohen würde.“

„So weit wird es nicht kommen“, beeilte sich Tommy zu sagen. „Du dienst eher als Abschreckung.“

Billy hob die Augenbrauen, doch bevor er nachfragen konnte, hatte Cassie laut gelacht und ihm auf den Oberschenkel geschlagen. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte ihn ein besonders weiches Kissen gestreift. 

„Ja, man! Du bist fast zwei Meter groß und du hast Muskeln wie Popeye auf Spinat. Das reicht zum Abschrecken, nicht wahr, Tommy?“

Tommy lächelte verlegen, doch er ließ seinen Blick trotzdem hastig an Billys Körper hinauf- und hinuntergleiten. „Ja“, sagte er und starrte hastig auf seine abgerissenen Schuhe. „Mich würde er… abschrecken.“

Billy wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte und er wusste auch nicht, warum ihm plötzlich so merkwürdig heiß wurde oder warum sein Mund auf einmal so trocken war. Beinah hätte er nach seinem karierten Hemd gegriffen, das vollkommen nutzlos über seiner Tasche hing, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass er immer noch ein weißes T-Shirt anhatte und er keinesfalls halbnackt auf dieser Tischtennisplatte saß. 

Er bemühte sich um ein Lächeln. „Okay“, sagte er. „Wann… wann braucht ihr mich?“

Cassie blinzelte. „Willst du nicht mal wissen, wie viel wir dir bezahlen würden?“

Das war ein Gedanke, der Billy noch gar nicht gekommen war, was sich vermutlich ziemlich deutlich auf seinem Gesicht abzeichnete, denn Cassie bekam wieder ihren „Du armer Irrer“-Blick, den Billy in ihrer vierzehnminütigen Bekanntschaft schon viel zu oft gesehen hatte.

„Das…äh…das können wir später besprechen, oder?“

„Okay“, sagte Cassie, während sie in Billys hochrotes Gesicht hinein grinste. „Aber so wirst du nie Karriere machen.“

Ehe sie ihn weiter ärgern konnte, hatte Tommy eingegriffen und ihm erklärt, dass sie sich noch in derselben Nacht unten am Hafen treffen müssten, und ihm seine Handynummer gegeben. 

Dann hatte die Pausenglocke geschlagen und Cassie und Tommy hatten ihm nacheinander die Hände gereicht, so als würden sie einen Pakt besiegeln und seitdem kann Billy an nichts anderes mehr denken, als den Auftrag, wie er die Verabredung insgeheim getauft hat. 

Er weiß immer noch nicht, warum sie ausgerechnet ihn angesprochen haben, doch er vermutet, dass es tatsächlich mit dem Boxen zusammenhängt.  
Durch irgendwas anderes tut er sich schließlich nicht gerade hervor und für ein bisschen Einschüchtern von irgendwelchen Dealern sollte er wohl gut genug sein. 

Natürlich ist die ganze Nummer nicht sonderlich legal – obwohl Billy sich nicht sicher ist, gegen welches Gesetz er genau verstößt, wenn er einen Drogendealer aufsucht, um sich dann bloß bedrohlich an eine Wand zu lehnen oder was auch immer Cassie und Tommy im Sinn haben – weswegen er Barney gegenüber auch kein Sterbenswörtchen sagt. 

Er hat nur dafür gesorgt, dass sein Motorrad vor der Garage geparkt ist, was Barney normalerweise nicht leiden kann, doch Billy vergisst praktischerweise die fünf Ermahnungen, die er ihm im Laufe des Abends zukommen lässt und verabschiedet sich direkt nach dem Abendessen in sein Zimmer.

„Wolltest du nicht Football schauen?“, fragt Barney überrascht, doch Billy seufzt so theatralisch wie es überhaupt nur geht.

„Ich muss Hausaufgaben machen“, sagt er. „Ich schreib morgen… einen Test.“

„In was?“

„In Geschichte.“

Eigentlich ist es Mathe, aber da Barney immer noch anbietet, ihm beim Lernen zu helfen, wenn es um Mathe oder Physik geht, spart sich Billy alle weiteren Lügen mit dieser simplen Flunkerei. Es gehört sich nicht, ihn anzulügen, das weiß Billy, doch es gehört sich auch nicht, Leute im Stich zu lassen, die fest mit ihm rechnen und die seine Hilfe brauchen. 

(Und Mathe wird er sowieso verhauen, egal, ob er lernt oder nicht)

Billy grinst und presst vor lauter Aufregung das Kissen gegen seine Brust. 

Cassie und Tommy brauchen seine Hilfe, sie benötigen seinen Schutz und Billy wird alles dran setzen, um sie nicht zu enttäuschen.  
Sein Mund verzieht sich ein bisschen mehr, denn es gefällt ihm, dass sie ihn brauchen, dass sie ihm gesagt haben, was sie vorhaben, und dass obwohl er zur Polizei gehen könnte, um sie zu verpfeifen.

Es ist lange her, dass ihm irgendwer so sehr vertraut hat. 

Ein schönes Gefühl. 

Es ist jetzt halb zehn und obwohl es viel zu früh ist, macht Billy das Licht wieder an und setzt sich auf. Im Haus ist es ruhig geworden, wahrscheinlich sitzt Barney gerade auf der Veranda und raucht eine Zigarre. Er wird in einer halben Stunde ins Bett gehen und dann hat Billy immer noch zwei Stunden Zeit, um sicher zu gehen, dass er wirklich eingeschlafen ist, bevor er sich endgültig aus dem Haus schleichen und zum Hafen fahren muss. Tommy hat ihm per SMS versichert, dass der Auftrag nicht länger als zwei Stunden in Anspruch nehmen würde und selbst wenn etwas schief gehen sollte, könnte er sich immer noch eine Ausrede einfallen lassen, was er um fünf Uhr morgens in der Einfahrt treibe (wahrscheinlich wird er sagen, dass er das Motorrad in die Garage schieben wollte, damit Barney nicht sauer wäre. Dann würde Barney fluchen, ihn ins Haus bitten und ihm sagen, dass er verdammt noch mal einen Knall hat). 

Ein perfekter Plan, wirklich, und Billy spürt, dass er schon wieder grinst.

Er steht auf, geht zum Schrank hinüber und reißt beide Türen weit auf.

Was zieht man eigentlich an als Bodyguard?

Billy starrt unentschlossen auf seine Klamotten. Als er das Schlagen der Haustür von unten hört, zuckt er zusammen, und wartet mit klopfendem Herzen darauf, dass im Flur das Licht angeht, doch der Spalt unter der Tür bleibt dunkel und Billy atmet langsam wieder aus.

Wieso regt er sich eigentlich auf, denkt er, als ihm auffällt, wie albern er sich benimmt. Es ist nicht verboten, sich am späten Abend vor seinen Schrank zu stellen und falls Barney reinkommt, kann er immer noch sagen, dass er sich Klamotten für ein Date raussucht. 

Billy schnaubt. Na sicher. Einen Mathetest in einen Geschichtstest zu verwandeln ist eine Sache, aber sich ein ganzes Date auszudenken und Barney irgendwas von einem Mädchen oder einem Jungen vorzulügen, die plötzlich an Billy Interesse haben sollen, wäre der Gipfel der Dreistigkeit. 

Billys Gedanken springen ungefragt zu Cassie und Tommy. Wenn er ehrlich ist, weiß er nicht mal, ob die beiden ein Pärchen sind (es erschien ihm irgendwie unwichtig, das zu fragen, zwischen all den Neuigkeiten über Schwangerschaften und Drogen), doch das ist auch völlig egal. Es muss schön sein, nicht ganz allein zu sein. Er beneidet sie nicht um ihre Narben oder die tiefe Angst in Tommys Augen, weiß Gott nicht, doch dass sie sich wenigstens aneinander festklammern können, wenn die Welt um sie herum untergeht, muss ein tröstliches Gefühl sein. 

Zumindest stellt Billy, der noch nie irgendwelche Freunde hatte, sich das so vor. 

Ohne zu überlegen streckt er den Arm aus, um ein x-beliebiges T-Shirt zu greifen, doch dann hält er inne und kneift fest die Augen zu.  
Er hat sich den ganzen Tag verboten, weiter als bis zu seinem Auftrag zu denken, doch jetzt kann er nicht anders. Er stellt sich vor, wie er Cassie und Tommy morgen auf dem Schulhof über den Weg laufen wird, während er zu seinem Stammplatz geht. 

Vielleicht werden sie ihn ignorieren. Vielleicht werden sie ihn aber auch angrinsen und ihm zuzwinkern und vielleicht wird Cassie rufen „Du hast dich gar nicht so doof angestellt, du Trottel“ und Tommy wird lächeln und Billy vielleicht noch einmal von oben bis unten betrachten und sagen, dass er ihn jetzt nicht mehr abschreckt. Und Billy wird sicherstellen, dass er so viele Schokoriegel in seiner Tasche hat, wie sonst nur als Kind zu Halloween und wird sie fragen, ob sie etwas abhaben wollen und ob sie sich nicht gemeinsam zu den Tischtennisplatten begeben wollen, während sie darüber kichern, dass sie etwas Verbotenes und Geheimes gemacht haben, das sich wie ein dunkles, weiches Band um ihre Oberkörper schmiegt und sie aneinander bindet, nicht schwer oder bedrohlich, sondern einfach nur so, dass sie wissen, dass da etwas ist, was sie gemeinsam erlebt haben. 

Gemeinsam zu einem Drogendealer zu gehen, muss doch irgendwie zusammenschweißen, denkt Billy. Er will sich überhaupt nicht zwischen Cassie und Tommy drängen, niemals, dafür lieben die zwei sich viel zu sehr. 

Aber nicht mehr ganz allein sein zu müssen und sei es nur für ein paar Minuten, das wäre schön. 

Im Flur geht endlich das Licht an und die Treppe knarzt unter schweren Schritten. Barney ist auf dem Weg ins Bad, ein bisschen später als üblich. Vielleicht hat Onkel Tool angerufen, oder vielleicht war er einfach noch nicht müde, doch in der nächsten halben Stunde wird er sich in sein Schlafzimmer zurückziehen und Billys Zimmerlampe die einzige Lichtquelle im Haus sein.

Billy greift nach seiner Jeans und dem dunkelsten Pullover, den er finden kann.

Ein Bodyguard trägt schwarz.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Und hier sehen Sie verklemmte Erwachsene.

Barney fragt sich, ob er vielleicht besser hätte anrufen sollen, als er das Auto etwas abseits parkt und die letzten hundert Meter bis zum dem riesigen, grauen Gebäude am anderen Ende der Straße mit zügigem Schritt zurücklegt. 

Er war noch nie in dieser Gegend. Sie ist nicht sonderlich hübsch und die Plattenbauten türmen sich vor ihm auf wie ein unüberwindbares Gebirge. 

Obwohl bereits halb neun durch ist, herrscht völlige Stille auf den Straßen, niemand lungert in Hauseingängen herum und niemand fährt zur Arbeit. 

Im ersten riesigen Gebäudekomplex erwartet ihn im fahlgelb erleuchteten Hauseingang auf der linken Seite ein völlig vergilbtes Klingelbrett mit Dutzenden von Namen darauf.

Er hätte anrufen sollen, denkt er noch einmal, als er sich nah an die Knöpfe heran beugt um unter all dem Staub und Dreck wenigstens ein paar Buchstaben ausmachen zu können. Lee und er haben ausgemacht, sich nicht mehr zu sehen, seit diesem katastrophalen Streit vor einem Jahr und –

Barney hält inne, reibt sich mit der Hand über die Augen und blinzelt ein paar Mal. Sie haben überhaupt nichts ausgemacht, überlegt er. Sie haben nicht mal mehr miteinander gesprochen, seit Lee an diesem einen Abend vollkommen wutentbrannt das Haus verlassen und auf keinen einzigen von Barneys Anrufen reagiert hat. 

Einfach so, von jetzt auf gleich, war er aus Barneys und Billys Leben verschwunden und hatte sich in diesen schäbigen Vorort zurückgezogen, ohne ein einziges Wort zu sagen. Er hatte sogar gewartet, bis Barney in der Werkstatt und Billy in der Schule war, um eine Woche später seine gesamten Sachen aus dem Haus zu räumen und nur den Schlüssel in einem Umschlag auf dem Küchentisch zurückzulassen. 

Vielleicht ist es doch besser, dass Barney nicht angerufen hat. Lee wäre vermutlich sowieso nicht rangegangen. Er weiß ja noch nicht einmal, wie er reagieren wird, wenn Barney plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung vor seiner Haustür auftaucht, ob er ihn zum Teufel jagen und wieder so konsequent aus seinem Leben schubsen wird, wie schon einmal.

Oder ob er das Grauen und die bodenlose Angst in Barneys Augen erkennen wird, die ihn hierher getrieben haben, panisch wie einen Schwerverbrecher auf der Flucht vor der Polizei. Er weiß nicht, was er tun soll. Sie hören seine Telefone ab – „Es könnte sein, dass eine Lösegeldforderung eingeht, Mister Ross, wir dürfen nichts ausschließen“ – und lassen ihm kein bisschen Platz zum Atmen. Er durfte das Haus nur verlassen, weil er vorgegeben hat, in seine Werkstatt zu fahren, um dort „ein paar Dinge zu regeln“, als ob es irgendetwas gäbe, was nicht bis morgen oder bis in hundert Jahren warten könnte, so lange er nicht weiß, was mit Billy ist. 

Barney hofft inständig, dass ihm niemand gefolgt ist. 

Was auch immer geschehen ist, er muss Billy vor der Polizei finden. Wenn er das nicht tut, dann wird er seinen Jungen nie wiedersehen, so viel steht fest.

Und der einzige, der ihm dabei helfen kann, ist Lee.

Fragt sich nur, ob der das genau so sieht. 

Nach ein paar weiteren, quälenden Minuten, in denen die Wörter vor Barneys Augen nach und nach keinen Sinn mehr ergeben, hat er endlich das richtige Schild gefunden. „Christmas“ steht darauf. In der Ecke klebt, vollkommen ausgeblichen und halb weggekratzt, ein Tannenbaum-Sticker. 

Barney muss fast grinsen, doch dann schüttelt er nur den Kopf, prägt sich die Nummer des Apartments ein, holt tief Luft und presst den Finger auf die Klingel.

Länger als nötig.

Er kann gar nicht mehr aufhören.

Wenn er den Finger wegnimmt, wird er sich auf der Stelle umdrehen, und weglaufen, er spürt das in jeder Faser seiner Oberschenkel. 

Erst als der Summer an der schmutzverkrusteten Glastür vor ihm ertönt, reißt er die Hand runter und stürzt sich förmlich in den engen braunen Flur. Quietschend und schnarrend fällt die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss und Barney macht sich mit klopfendem Herzen an den Aufstieg in den siebten Stock.  
Ihm begegnet keine Menschenseele, obwohl er das Rumoren in den Wohnungen hinter den dünnen Gipswänden hören kann, und viel zu schnell steht er vor Apartment 7-26. Es gibt keine Klingel, nicht mal einen Lichtschalter und Barney bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als gegen die schmale Sperrholztür zu klopfen. Sie erzittert förmlich unter seinen Schlägen.

Lange Zeit geschieht nichts. Da im Flur dank der in die Fassade eingelassenen dunkelgrünen Milchglasscheiben nur sehr diffuses Licht herrscht, wird Lee, selbst wenn er den Türspion nutzen sollte, nicht erkennen können, wer da steht.

Barney kann nur hoffen, dass Lee ihn nicht einfach aus Verdacht heraus durch die Tür hindurch erschießt.

Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass er jemanden mit vorgehaltener Waffe begrüßt, und zumindest bei Billys Grundschullehrerin, die sich vor einigen Jahren für einen Hausbesuch angemeldet hatte, hatte das zu größter Verwirrung geführt.

Gegen seinen Willen muss Barney lächeln, doch er schüttelt hastig den Kopf. Für solchen Mist hat er keine Zeit. Er ist hier, um Lee um Hilfe zu bitten, weil er niemand anderen hat, und nicht um an alte Zeiten anzuknüpfen, von denen Lee mehr als deutlich gemacht hat, dass er kein Interesse an ihnen hegt.

Die Tür wird langsam und vorsichtig aufgezogen. 

Zuerst sieht Barney nichts, doch dann starrt er plötzlich in ein grelles Licht und stolpert erschrocken zurück. Er kneift die Augen fest zusammen und dreht den Kopf weg vom Licht, öffnet die Lider einen Spaltbreit und erkennt, vor dem Hintergrund der verdrehten Schreibtischlampe, die ihn wie ein Fluchtlichtscheinwerfer anstrahlt, Lees Silhouette. Er hat eine Waffe auf ihn gerichtet, die deutlich größer ist, als seine übliche Dienstwaffe und lässt sie erst nach ein paar sehr langen Sekunden sinken.

„Ross?“, fragt er heiser und ein vollkommen irres Gefühl macht sich in Barneys Brust breit.

Er fühlt sich wohl. 

Lee starrt ihn an und ihm klappt der Mund auf. „Was zum Teufel machst du denn hier?“

Barney lächelt – und dann sagt er das Erstbeste, was ihm einfällt. 

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Lee Christmas.“


	6. Chapter 6

Als Billy aufwacht, hat er keine Ahnung, wo er ist und das ändert sich auch nicht, als seine Augen sich an das finstere Zwielicht, das durch das mit Brettern vernagelte Fenster ins Innere dieses hässlichen Raumes gelangt, gewöhnt haben.

Er liegt auf einer feuchten, uralten Matratze in einem kahlen, dreckigen Zimmer. Die Wände sind roh verputzt und schimmern in einem schmierigen Olivgrün, so als würden unaussprechliche Dinge an den Ziegeln hinunter auf dem Boden rinnen, auf dem überall alte schimmlige Pappkartons liegen und etwas Glibberiges, Weißliches, das sich am besten mit Gekröse beschreiben lässt.

Billy spürt, wie ihm übel wird und er stemmt sich hastig nach oben, weg von der Matratze, die sich klamm gegen seine linke Wange presst.

Wo zum Teufel ist er? Und warum tut ihm alles weh, besonders die linke Körperhälfte?

Hastig greift er nach dem Saum seines Pullis, bis ihm auffällt, dass er nicht mehr seinen eigenen schwarzen Rollkragenpullover trägt sondern ein enges, graues Shirt, das nach Schweiß und billigem Aftershave riecht.

Bevor er sich weiter darüber wundern kann, erscheint rechts vor ihm, im schiefen Türrahmen, auf einmal eine kleine, pechschwarze Gestalt und Billy schreit auf.

Oder würde er, wenn sich sein Mund nicht wie Sandpapier anfühlen würde.

Noch ehe er aufspringen oder wenigstens die Arme hochreißen kann, um sich zu verteidigen, tritt die Gestalt ins Licht.

Es ist Cassie. Sie trägt einen Becher in beiden Händen, so einen, den man kleinen Kindern kauft; doppelwandig, mit Sternen und Glitzer, die zwischen den Plastikwölbungen hin und her tanzen. Billy hatte früher so ein Teil. Mit kleinen Dinosauriern statt Sternen.

„Gott sei Dank bist du wach“, sagt Cassie leise und kommt langsam und vorsichtig auf ihn zu. Billy starrt sie an. Etwas Dunkles und Undurchdringliches hat sich in ihrem Blick breit gemacht, was vorher definitiv nicht da war und Billy versucht sich krampfhaft an irgendwas zu erinnern, doch das schmerzhafte Ziehen in seiner Zunge, die wie ein Stück trockener Kaugummi an seinem Gaumen klebt, verlangt jedes bisschen Konzentration, das er übrig hat. 

„Wo… wo sind wir?“, fragt er heiser, und muss sich zweimal räuspern, um die Worte überhaupt hervorzubringen.

Cassie bleibt direkt vor ihm stehen und starrt ihm mit gerunzelter Stirn ins Gesicht. In dem Becher schwappt brackiges Wasser hin und her, es riecht nach Mörtel und Rost. 

„Verarschst du mich?“

„Nein“, antwortet Billy voller Ernst und starrt voller Sehnsucht auf den Becher. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wo wir hier sind.“ 

Cassies verkniffener Ausdruck wird ein bisschen sanfter. „Du warst ziemlich neben der Spur, als wir dich hergebracht haben. Hast nur noch gebrabbelt und bist dann irgendwann in Ohnmacht gefallen. Tommy“, fügt sie zögerlich hinzu, „hat echt Angst um dich gehabt.“

„Oh. Das… das tut mir Leid“, haucht Billy und befühlt vorsichtig seinen Hinterkopf und die Schläfen. Gehirnerschütterungen sind nichts Ungewöhnliches beim Boxen, doch diese seltsame Lücke, die in seinen Erinnerungen aufklafft, macht ihm zu schaffen. Er erinnert sich daran, wie er sich von zuhause weggeschlichen hat, wie er das Motorrad zwei Häuserblocks weitergeschoben hat, um Barney nicht durch das Röhren der Maschine aufzuwecken. Der Weg zum Hafen war kam ihm länger vor als sonst und einmal war er kurz davor, eine rote Ampel zu missachten. Im letzten Moment hat er doch noch auf die Bremsen gehauen, doch es war knapp, und er konnte das aufgeregte, zittrige Giggeln nicht länger unterdrücken.   
Als er dann im Hafen ankam, fand er Cassie und Tommy eng beieinander stehend im Schatten einer alten Lagerhalle. Sie bedeuteten ihm, still zu sein und kaum, dass Billy sein Motorrad abgeschlossen hatte, deutete Tommy ganz vorsichtig um die Ecke des Gebäudes. 

Ein ungefähr dreißigjähriger Mann mit schwarzem Haar und Bart und einem weiten grauen Trainingsanzug stand in der Gasse, mitten im Lichtkegel der flirrenden Wandbeleuchtung und sah alle paar Sekunden auf seine Uhr, während er eine Zigarette rauchte.

„Ist das der Kerl?“, flüsterte Billy.

„Nein, das ist seine Großmutter!“, knurrte Cassie zurück. Sie trug eine riesige, zerschlissene Strandtasche über der Schulter „Natürlich ist das der Kerl! Bleib hier. Wir gehen hin.“

„Sollte ich nicht lieber mitkommen?“, fragte Billy. „Wenn ich schon als Bodyguard hier bin.“

Cassie zögerte tatsächlich einen Moment und Tommy sah hilflos von einem zum anderen. „Nein“, entschied sie schließlich. „Er darf dich nicht sehen. Erst, wenn etwas schief geht. Aber das wird es nicht.“ Sie griff nach Tommys Ärmel und erst jetzt konnte Billy sehen, wie sehr ihre Hände zitterten. Oh Gott, und er hatte auf dem Weg hierher noch gelacht. „Wenn was sein sollte, dann schreie ich.“

Dann zog sie Tommy mit sich fort und ab da herrscht gähnende Leere in Billys Kopf – von hämmerndem Kopfschmerz abgesehen. 

„Hier“, sagt Cassie und streckt ihm endlich den Becher hin. Er hat einen Sprung an der Seite und ein paar Tropfen rinnen langsam über ihre Finger hinab. Es glitzert ab und zu, wenn eins der winzig kleinen Spiegelfolienplättchen vom Wasser mitgerissen wird und wie eine Perle auf dem Boden zerspringt.

Billy streckt gierig die Hände nach dem Wasser aus – und plötzlich bricht die Erinnerung über ihn herein wie eine Flutwelle. Er schreit und presst die Hände an die Schläfen, er hört Cassie schreien, in dieser Gasse, er rast um die Ecke, Tommy liegt am Boden, er blutet und hält schützend die Arme vors Gesicht, das Messer, wo kommt das Messer her, Billy sieht sich springen, er packt den Mann an der Schulter und reißt ihn weg, Geifer, wahnsinnige, weit aufgerissene Augen starren ihn an, das Messer stößt nach vorn, Billy dreht sich weg, zu langsam, heißer Schmerz schießt durch seine Rippen bis in den Rachen hinein, doch er fühlt es nicht richtig, er weiß nur, dass es da ist, er greift in Zeitlupe nach dem Messer, der Mann sticht zu, Billy schlägt nach seinem Arm, wehrt ihn ab, und dann, plötzlich –

Billy schreit immer noch, er starrt auf seine Finger und ja, da klebt Blut an seinen Fingernägeln, oh Gott, er hat ihn umgebracht, er hat das Messer gesehen, wie es durch Stoff und Fleisch dringt…

„Ich hab ihn umgebracht!“, brüllt er, starrt auf seine Hände, doch er sieht nichts mehr außer Blut, er strampelt und schlägt um sich. „Er ist tot!“

„Billy, Billy, schau mich an, Billy…!“

Cassie sitzt vor ihm, er spürt, dass sie ihn zurückhalten will, doch weil sie klein und schmächtig ist, hat sie keine Chance gegen ihn, und Billy will ihr nicht wehtun, aber er kann nicht aufhören zu schlagen, zu treten, er keucht und keucht, er wird ersticken –

Eine Ohrfeige reißt ihm den Kopf herum, er fällt gegen die Wand. Cassie landet ungelenk auf seinem Schoß und nach all seinem Geschrei ist es plötzlich sehr, sehr still in diesem Zimmer. 

Vorsichtig betastet Billy seine Wange und schaut Cassie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Sie starrt genau so fassungslos zurück und beeilt sich, von ihm runter zu klettern.

„Sorry“, haucht sie, was ein total ungewohntes Wort aus ihrem Mund ist. „Ich…du hattest Panik und…“

„Schon okay“, murmelt Billy. Er hat das Gefühl, als säßen ein paar seiner Zähne viel lockerer im Mund, doch er widersteht der Versuchung, in seine Handfläche zu spucken. „Danke. Tut mir Leid.“

Cassie nickt und lässt sich schwer neben ihm gegen die Wand fallen. 

Ein paar Herzschläge lang sagt niemand etwas, dann räuspert sich Billy umständlich. Er hat immer noch nichts getrunken und schaut reumütig auf das verschüttete Wasser und den Glitzerbecher auf dem Fußboden.

„Wo ist Tommy?“

Cassie legt den Kopf schief und schaut Billy mit einem gequälten Ausdruck an. Erst jetzt fällt ihm auf, dass auch ihre Handgelenke voller roter Schlieren sind, so als habe sie das Blut nur grob abwaschen können.

Oh Gott, was hat er nur getan?

„Tommy ist bei der Apotheke. Oder im Supermarkt. Keine Ahnung, was näher an diesem Haus liegt. Aber wir brauchen neues Verbandszeug.“ Sie deutet mit einem Nicken auf Billys Oberkörper und obwohl er gar nicht hingucken will, zieht Billy endlich sein Hemd in die Höhe und schaut vorsichtig nach unten.

Knapp unter seinen Rippen kleben zwei riesige Verbände, die von kleineren, schmalen Pflastern an Ort und Stelle gehalten werden.

„Fledermäuse?“, fragt Billy.

Cassie zuckt die Schultern. „Ich hatte nichts anderes in der Handtasche.“

„Besser als Hello Kitty“, murmelt Billy. Er kann praktisch dabei zusehen, wie sich die Gaze mit seinem Blut vollsaugt und er zieht hastig das Shirt nach unten.

„Warum tut mir eigentlich nichts weh?“, fragt er leise. Er hat eine Stichwunde im Oberkörper. Eigentlich sollte er vor Schmerzen schreien, wenn er aus dem Fernsehen irgendwas gelernt hat.

Cassie grinst, doch ihre Haut wirkt dünn wie Pergament. „Ich hab dich mit Tabletten vollgestopft, als du noch nicht ganz weg warst. Wundert mich, dass du überhaupt noch gerade aus gucken kannst.“ 

„Danke. Glaub ich.“

Sie schweigen wieder. Es tut vielleicht nicht unerträglich weh, doch jetzt, da er weiß, wo die Verletzung ist, hat er das Gefühl, dass er jede durchtrennte Faser ganz genau spüren kann. Ein Schauer läuft ihm über den Rücken und Billy schluckt gegen die Übelkeit an. Er braucht dringend etwas zu trinken. 

„Was ist passiert, Cassie?“, presst er schließlich hervor. „Ich… der Mann ist tot. Ich hab ihn umgebracht.“

„Nein!“ Cassie ist blitzschnell auf den Knien, krallt ihre kurzen, dreckigen Nägel in Billys Oberarm und schüttelt ihn, bis er glaubt, sich übergeben zu müssen. „Es war Notwehr! Du hast uns das Leben gerettet!“

„Bist du sicher?“ Billy will schreien. Warum kann er sich nicht mehr erinnern, was genau passiert ist? Er presst die Augen zu, doch alles was er sieht, ist das Messer, das plötzlich nicht mehr auf Billys Brust zeigt, sondern sich in den Leib des fremden Mannes bohrt. War er sofort tot? Hätten sie helfen müssen?

Er weiß nicht mal, wie er heißt. 

Wie er hieß.

„Ich bin mir sicher“, flüstert Cassie da und reißt ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Hector ist völlig ausgetickt. Wir wollten ihm das Geld geben, doch er hat uns nur angeschrien, dass wir uns verpissen sollen, er habe wichtigeres zu tun. Und… da… da bin ich wütend geworden und hab ihn angeschrien und dann war da plötzlich das Messer und Tommy lag auf dem Boden und… dann warst du da…“

Cassie beißt sich auf die Lippen und schaut betreten zu Boden. Billy kennt sie noch nicht so lange, doch er weiß jetzt schon, dass er sie lieber hat, wenn sie ihn anschreit und nicht wenn sie vor lauter Angst an seiner Seite kauert und ihm nicht mehr in die Augen schauen kann. 

„Okay.“ Billy nickt langsam. „Und danach?“

„Weiß ich nicht so genau. Ihr seid gegen die Wand gedonnert und bei dir waren kurzzeitig die Lichter aus. Als… als wir dich von ihm weggezogen haben, war Hector schon tot.“

„Sicher?“

„Billy.“ Cassies Stimme ist auf einmal sehr sanft. „Das Messer steckte bis zum Schaft in seiner Brust und er hatte die Augen weit offen. Also… ja. Ziemlich sicher.“

„Ihr hättet die Polizei rufen müssen“, sagt Billy tonlos. „Und einen Krankenwagen.“

„Hat Tommy auch gemacht.“

„Oh. Und… und warum habt ihr nicht gewartet?“ 

Er hätte sich stellen müssen. Sie hätten erklären können, dass es ein Unfall war. Dass Billy das nicht gewollt hat, er wollte niemanden umbringen, wirklich nicht, er hat nur… jemanden beschützen wollen. Er seufzt, zittrig und völlig entsetzt, und Cassie starrt ihn an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren.

„Bist du bescheuert?!“, keift sie mit schriller Stimme. „Warten? Damit sie uns alle in den Knast stecken? Du hast keine Ahnung, Billy, die hätten uns nicht mal zugehört!“

„Das glaub ich nicht!“, erwidert Billy. Warum schreit er? Sind das die Medikamente? 

Cassie sieht aus, als würde sie ihm jeden Moment an die Kehle springen wollen, doch dann steht sie bloß mit einem wütenden Schnauben auf, schnappt sich den Becher und geht auf die Tür zu. 

"Glaub doch, was du willst, du Idiot", sagt sie, ohne ihn noch eines Blickes zu würdigen. "Aber jetzt bleiben wir erstmal hier. Bis Tommy wieder da ist. Er macht sich Sorgen um dich, warum auch immer."

Billy starrt ihr nach, als sie das Zimmer verlässt. 

Er ist verletzt, er hat keine Ahnung, wo er ist, und ihm klebt Blut an den Fingernägeln. 

"Es tut mir Leid", flüstert er rau, zieht die Knie an und legt seinen Kopf darauf ab. "Es tut mir so Leid." 

Cassie kann ihn nicht mehr hören kann, doch seine Entschuldigung ist auch nicht für sie.

Sie ist für Barney.


End file.
